


Мир начинается за его плечом

by TreggiDi



Series: Мир кончается за его плечом [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Мир кончается за его плечом [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699510
Kudos: 24





	Мир начинается за его плечом

– Эй, – Гарри двумя быстрыми движениями стаскивает кроссовки. Он никогда их не расшнуровывает, снимая; зато для того, чтобы надеть их, Гарри приходится садиться на корточки и долго распутывать «морские узлы» шнурков. Как будто он спешит скорее пройти в квартиру, и тянет время, прежде чем уйти. Мне нравится так думать, по крайней мере.

  
– Эй, ты что такой? – Гарри проходит на кухню, топая. От него всегда столько шума и возни! Словно я завел щенка, а не…

  
Хм. Отношения. Новое слово в моем лексиконе. Иногда я произношу его вслух, просто чтобы сломать напряжение, которое возникает внутри, стоит подумать о чем-то подобном.

  
Отношения. Любовники. Серьезно. Возлюбленный. Вместе.

  
Ладно еще, я не пишу на полях книжек «Гарри Снейп» (словно бы я его усыновил), «Северус Поттер» (даже звучит ужасающе) или «Северус + Гарри = …» (детский сад!).  
Я просто сижу в кресле с книжкой, под тяжелыми часами с кукушкой, и иногда в паузе между «тик…» и «…так» вдруг говорю негромко:

  
– Вместе.

  
Вместе, вместе… и всякий раз я чуть больше верю этому. И всякий раз во мне чуть меньше горечи и страха.

  
Гарри приходит довольно часто. Теперь, когда поступил в университет, который располагается через одну улицу от моего дома. Гарри приходит после занятий (а иногда – в «окно» между парами»), шумный и болтливый, топает на кухню или падает в кресло, улыбается, дергает ногой, отсчитывая секунды быстрее, чем часы. «Мне все время кажется, что они вот-вот свалятся тебе на голову», сказал он мне как-то. «Жуть, такие тяжеленные… если упадут, череп проломят». Когда он узнал, что это самые настоящие часы с кукушкой, восторгу его не было предела.

  
«Пусти, пусти…» – он выпихнул меня с моего любимого кресла, влез туда с ногами и принялся караулить механическую птицу.

  
Кажется, я никогда еще не испытывал такой глупой гордости за то, что сохранил старинные дедовы часы.

  
Гарри поступил в университет на кафедру «дипломатии». Ему очень подходит профессия дипломата, раз уж он как-то умудряется связывать два мира, одновременно не позволяя им разойтись слишком далеко, и не допуская их столкновения.

  
Два мира. Мой и их.

  
В моем мире не переваренные обиды и острые подводные камни, которых нельзя касаться в разговоре ни при каких обстоятельствах; напряжение редких, но сокрушительных по своей мощи совместных ночей… как цунами, они сметают ветхие преграды, сомнения, сожаления, предрассудки; подхватывают мое тело и швыряют на глубину, в которой нет ни верха, ни низа, ни света, ни тьмы, только другое тело, другой человек, который плывет мне навстречу… В моем мире уютные вечера у настольной лампы, разговоры на кухне, удивительные бытовые мелочи, которые кажутся очень обыкновенными, но для меня – диковинные чудеса. Мы едим жареную картошку с одной сковородки, сталкиваясь вилками, мы кипятим чайник по нескольку раз за ночь, потому что, хоть глаза и слипаются, ни один из нас не может первым закончить беседу: еще столько всего не сказано, столько вопросов не задано… Он моет посуду, а я открываю форточку, присаживаюсь на подоконник, и гляжу на Гарри. Взрослый, сутулый, он как-то в раз вырос за те полгода, что мы не виделись. Его широкие плечи и растянутый свитер, лезущая в глаза челка, сильные руки в воде и мыльной пене; хитрый взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц, впрочем, не изменился ни капли.

  
Шепот, секреты, прикосновения и покой – вот каков мой мир.

  
В их мире уютный дом с палисадником и подтекающей крышей; я сам не видел, но Гарри рассказывал столько раз, что я могу представить его во всех подробностях. На чердаке пылятся книжки и игрушки из детства Гарри; все его мячи, и самокаты, и игровые приставки. В их мире Лили выращивает – пытается выращивать – декоративные цветы, а в последнее время увлеклась кактусами, говорит, они цветут очень красиво. Она пока не дождалась ни одного цветка, зато два кактуса уже сгнили то ли от недостатка воды, то ли от ее избытка. В семье все подсмеиваются над способностью Лили загубить любое растение; а она притворяется обиженной. Но это все игра, семейная игра вроде тех, которые случаются в действительно дружных семьях. Их мир – это брусничное варенье и читающий газету Джеймс; это редкие звонки Блэка, предлагающего «смотаться куда-нибудь в мужской компании» – Джеймс все чаще отказывается. Их мир – это молчаливое знание Лили и смутные догадки Джеймса о том, что Гарри все-таки удалось заставить один высохший кактус расцвести.

  
Мы ходим по этой тонкой грани; мое счастье, мой спокойный, уютный мир – место настолько зыбкое, что мне страшно об этом думать. Его существование зависит от того, насколько далеко простираются границы понимания Лили, от того, как долго Джеймс будет отворачиваться от неприятной правды о собственном сыне, от того, насколько осторожным будет Гарри с моим сердцем и душой, которую я вручил ему однажды штормовым утром, на берегу злого моря.

  
Я смотрю на этого балбеса, жонглирующего кофейными чашками, и холодею от мысли, как сильно завишу от него. Это пугающе и вместе с тем упоительно, и я легко принимаю эту мысль, как человек, который переступил через свою границу страха и здравого опасения за безопасность, и теперь лишь наслаждается свистом ветра в ушах и бескрайним небом, позабыв про парашют.

  
Я помню серое, равнодушное смирение, с которым садился на паром, увозящий меня из города детства. Помню авиа-перелет, и Сивиллу, таинственно глядящую на меня поверх чашки остывшего кофе. Помню череду одинаковых, громоздких и скучных, как мужская обувь, будней – Ликаподий, Пульсатилла, Арника, Рута, Меркуриус солюбилис, Калькарея карбоника, Гепар сульфур… Прозрачные капли и белые горошины – осень, а за ней зима – и бесконечные статьи в медицинские журналы, которые не читаю даже я сам.

  
Зимой-то он и объявился в первый раз. Помню, как он неловко переступал с ноги на ногу в тесной прихожей, и с его ботинок натекло столько грязи… Гарри озирался, с любопытством разглядывая мою квартиру, пропахшую книгами и сбежавшим кофе. Он был тихим и вежливым, не то с непривычки, не то от смущения… не важно. Я не слушал, что он говорит – я только смотрел в его глаза, ярко-зеленые, и понимал: нет, не приснилось, все действительно было, и шторм под одеялом в душной спальне, и абрикосовый сок на пальцах, и светлячки, и бескрайнее море, злое море, жадное море, пытающееся забрать Гарри… Все это казалось летней сказкой, я внушил себе, что атмосфера города из моего прошлого, моря и летних ночей придала всей этой простой истории романтики, а я напридумывал себе черт те что… но нет. Стоило мне взглянуть в глаза Гарри, как все вернулось снова, ударилось в меня с новой силой, пробудило сладкую, тянущую боль в груди.

  
После этого Гарри стал приходить время от времени; всегда без предупреждения, и иногда я отказывался от конференций и поездок, в страхе пропустить его визит. Гарри быстро освоился у меня, и скоро на многих моих книгах появились отпечатки его перемазанных шоколадом пальцев, за диваном притаились скомканные носки в разноцветную полоску, а в ванной появилась вторая зубная щетка. Хотя спросонья Гарри всегда пользовался моей.

  
Не знаю, что он говорил родителям; он жил в другом городе, и ехать до меня ему приходилось девять часов на скоростном экспрессе, или двенадцать – на обычном поезде. Гарри приезжал почти каждый месяц, и дважды – в марте. Всегда оставался на ночь. Возможно, он говорил родителям: «я поехал к другу».

  
Он не спешил отказываться от меня там, на побережье. Умудрился объяснить все как-то двусмысленно; его слова не прозвучали ложью, но оставили впечатление, что мы просто друзья. Впрочем, даже это казалось странным. Друзья? Юноша и мужчина, ровесник его отца? К счастью, Поттеры не задавали вопросов.

  
Я помню, как Гарри сообщил мне новость. Он молчал до последнего, пока не стало точно известно, что его приняли в университет. Мы пили вино по этому поводу; белое вино, хотя в бокалах оно казалось почти золотым. Гарри широко улыбался и казался абсолютно счастливым, а я все никак не мог уместить в своей голове, что все это правда. Что он будет жить здесь, совсем рядом, в студенческом общежитии, мимо которого я частенько хожу в магазин или к метро.

  
Но пришлось поверить. В моем календаре не осталось больше серого цвета. Гарри приходит каждый день, а на выходных мы гуляем вместе по городу. Однажды я предложу ему переехать ко мне. Когда-нибудь. Когда буду готов.

  
Один раз звонила Лили. Ее голос был едва слышен из-за треска помех на линии, и у меня перед глазами вспыхнула картина: она на спасательном катере, тянется к нам через шторм, а ветер уносит слова с ее губ в открытое море.

  
Лили «вспомнила», что я живу в том же городе, куда поступил учиться Гарри. По счастливому стечению обстоятельств. «Я не прошу тебя нянчиться с ним», – сказала Лили, – «просто приглядывай одним глазом, узнавай, как он там, хоть изредка». Ну да. Изредка. Я пообещал сделать все, что в моих силах.

  
Гарри верит, что из всей этой ситуации еще можно выйти с достоинством. Больше всего я боюсь, что однажды он выложит все, как есть, своим родителям. И тогда я увижу на своем пороге Джеймса Поттера, с лицом, перекошенным от гнева и отвращения.

  
Иногда я мечтаю, что так все и будет.

  
Гарри, конечно, едет домой на Рождество. Он пригласил меня. Я отказался, сразу же. Перебив его на середине фразы. Он кивнул: «понятно», но я успел заметить его разочарование.

  
Мне казалось, мы разобрались с этой темой, но сегодня он снова начинает:

  
– Я купил билет.

  
– Прекрасно.

  
Из носика чайника толстой струей вырывается дым. Окна запотели, на них можно рисовать, как и на стекляшках очков Гарри. Он сидит на стуле, сгорбившись, и пинает ножку стола.

  
– Мне грустно даже думать о том, что ты будешь справлять Рождество один.

  
– Я приглашу Сивиллу.

  
Это ложь; мы не настолько близки, чтобы проводить этот праздник в обществе друг друга. Но так Гарри не будет чувствовать себя виноватым.

  
– Я тебе позвоню.

  
Я улыбаюсь. Он отчаянным жестом лохматит себе волосы на макушке, где они и так стоят почти вертикально. Я, наконец, снимаю чайник с огня. И вздрагиваю, когда Гарри срывается с места и обнимает меня, крепко прижавшись сзади.

  
– Осторожней, у меня кипяток…

  
– У меня тоже… – бормочет Гарри, покрывая поцелуями – заполошными, испуганными, торопливыми – толстую ткань моего свитера. Глупый. Столько поцелуев уходят впустую, достается свитеру, а не коже… – У меня внутри кипяток. Я не могу. Я люблю тебя.

  
Приходится опустить чайник на плиту, потому что руки слабеют. В ушах нарастает рокот, морской прибой, словно с двух сторон по раковине приложили. Так больно и так хорошо.

  
– Я придумал, – я говорю быстро, пока мне еще удается сохранить свой обычный, спокойный тон, – я придумал, мы завтра пойдем за елкой, и украсим вместе, у нас будет раннее Рождество, ничего особенного, просто включим музыку и съедим что-нибудь вкусное, зажжем гирлянду, я не знаю, хочешь, можно повесить праздничные носки…

  
– Северус…

  
– Ничего особенного, просто посидим вместе, чисто символическое празднование, прежде чем ты уедешь, я достану старые игрушки…

  
Его руки сжимаются чуть крепче, едва не ломая мне ребра. Я все забываю, какой он сильный. Когда ночью в полумраке спальни я погружаюсь под воду, именно его руки держат меня, его тело вжимается в мое, не позволяя потеряться в бесконечной глубине своей жизни.

  
– Садись, я налью тебе чай.

  
Гарри отпускает меня, и когда я поворачиваюсь к столу с чайником в руках, он уже сидит на своем месте. Покраснел от смущения, кусает губы, из-под длинной челки блестят глаза. Я наливаю ему чай, и Гарри мгновенно хватается за кружку, хотя я тысячу раз уже ему говорил – не суйся, когда лью кипяток.

  
Я наклоняюсь и целую его в скулу, почти у самого уха. Быстрое касание губ, без всякой чувственности. Сердце у меня колотится, как ненормальное. Да что же это такое, в мои годы вести себя, словно впервые влюблен!..

  
Мы пьем чай и болтаем о том, о сем. Кукушка отсчитывает часы в соседней комнате, монотонно гудит холодильник, за окном бесшумно падает снег.

  
Спустя пару минут я извиняюсь и выхожу из кухни, оставляя Гарри пинать многострадальный стол. Я крадусь в прихожую, сажусь на корточки и хватаюсь за грязные, измочаленные шнурки на кроссовках Гарри. Узел, еще, еще, еще. Я затягиваю как можно туже.

  
Потом возвращаюсь.


End file.
